


Your Choice

by JoshPupWrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, OT13 - Freeform, Reader Insert, Seventeen - Freeform, anyways so you get to choose which member you end up with in the end, choose the ending, just straight up fluff tbh, mulitple ending, really good for a rainy day, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites
Summary: thought it would be fun to make one of those stories where you can pick which member you want to end up with so here it is! Enjoy!!





	1. Intro

The rain came down harder with each minute. The wind blew from all angles, making an umbrella pointless. Holding your hood to keep it from falling, you speed your way down the street, searching for a place to take shelter. Through the haze of rain you noticed a small cafe, it’s flashing open sign piercing its way to where you were. You ran across the street, jumping over a few puddles, as if that would really help you from getting any less wet than you already were.

You quickly opened the door, causing the little bell to jingle loudly in the quiet shop. As the door closed behind you, you wiped the water from your face. As you pulled down the hood to your raincoat, your eyes were met with an overwhelming sight. Honestly how you had never discovered such a cute cafe like this was beyond you. It was filled with warm lights, and had beautiful dark wooden furniture scattered about the room, all tied together with mossy green accents. The best parts were the giant shelves overflowing with old books in the back of the shop, and the numerous amounts of plants, giving it a magical feel. You felt as if you had been transported into another world. The only thing that reminded you you hadn’t left was the sound of rain pattering against the glass windows behind you.

“Hello!” a voice rang, piercing through the still silence. As you took a few steps towards the voice, the rainwater that had clung so tightly to your coat began to fall onto the ground, leaving a trail of water behind you.

Behind the counter stood the most beautiful boy. He wore a black button up and around his waist was tried a brown apron with black accents. His light brown hair was styled in such a way that his bangs were parted down the middle of his face, letting his sparkling dark eyes remain visible. He reminded you a bit of a puppy as he smiled down at you.

“Quite a storm out there huh?” he questioned, looking out the window at the sheet of water falling from the sky. You nodded awkwardly.

“You want anything?” he asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Um…” you sighed, looking up at the menu.

“I’d recommend the Life’s Spice drink.” the guy said, leaning over the counter a bit and pointing out the drink on the menu board.

“Mingyu, stop making the customers get your drink, it’s not even that good!” A new voice called out from somewhere to your right. Soon the owner of the voice appeared, wearing the same outfit as the worker named Mingyu apparently. He was a bit shorter than Mingyu and had messy brown hair, and a few earrings visible in his left ear.

“Seungcheol, my drink is not that bad, anyways you let me put it on the menu so you must not hate it too badly.” Mingyu stated, resting a hand on his hip.

“It just has a strange taste, it’s different than most drinks…” Seungcheol said to you, ignoring Mingyu.

“Variety is the spice of life.” Mingyu said quietly to you, leaning back against the old counter with a wink.

“Stop flirting with her.” said a monotone voice from behind you. You turned around to find another worker, only he was much shorter than both Mingyu and Seungcheol, and had a scowl on his face. His black and brown uniform was perfectly complemented with his curly light brown hair and cute round glasses.

“Whatever Jihoon…” Mingyu mumbled as Seungcheol began to fidget with something on the counter.

You were finally able to come to a decision now that the three boys had stopped talking, and quickly ordered your choice of drink before someone else could distract Mingyu. While the tall boy prepared your drink, several more workers filtered in from the back, all just as attractive as the next. A boy with soft eyes and a cat-like smile gave you a friendly nod as he passed by to go wipe down some tables with his friend. His friend had long, dark brown hair that reached a little bit below his ear, and he looked absolutely flawless in his work uniform. As the two boys talked with each other, slowly moving from table to table, you learned their names were Joshua and Jeonghan. While Mingyu was making your drink, he talked with a tall, stern-faced worker who you eventually discovered was named Wonwoo. His dark hair was styled up to reveal his forehead, but having his hair out of his face only drew more attention to his sharp, dark eyes.

You walked over to one of the mossy green arm chairs and sat down after peeling off your wet coat, having grown tired of standing. Not long after you had made yourself comfortable, flipping through the pages of an old book left on the coffee table, your warm drink was brought out. As if there already wasn’t enough workers (and attractive at that), here was one more standing in front of you, a bright smile on his face. He wore silver, circle glasses and his black bangs were simply swept to one side of his face to keep them out of his small eyes.

“Here’s your order! If you need anything just call for me, the names Soonyoung!” He spoke, grinning even bigger than before. You nodded and he walked back to the counter, rushing to talk with the other boys that had gathered there. You looked down at the big white mug of steaming coffee. There was beautiful, swirling latte art on the top, and you wondered which of the boys had the skill to do that. The drink was almost to pretty to consumer, but you soon gave up that mind set, having smelled the mouth water drink. You let the warm liquid fill your mouth and slowly warm up your body as it made its way down your throat. You smiled down at the drink, surprised by how delicious the drink turned out.

The little jingle of the bell could be heard throughout the quiet shop for the second time that day. In walked six more guys, all dripping wet as you had just been. The once quiet cafe was now full of sounds; talking and laughing, the squeaking of wet shoes on the wooden floor, and the friendly exchange between the staff and the six boys that had just walked in. Two of the six boys immediately split off from the group and sat down at one of the small tables, seemingly having a serious conversation in what sounded like Chinese. 

“Wow, not even a hello…” Mingyu grumbled, wiping his hands on his apron as he looked over at the two boys. One was scrawny and tall, with light colored hair and a sweet looking face, while the other, a bit taller and with much darker hair had a face that reminded you of a prince.

“Must be a serious conversation.” Jihoon stated, coming to stand next to Mingyu.

“No, i think Minghao and Junhui are actually just talking about the weather.” the youngest looking one said.

“That wouldn’t surprise me Chan.” Joshua said with a chuckle. The youngest one, who you had discovered was named Chan, weaved his way over to the counter to order a drink, while the other three boys took off their coats and flung them onto an empty chair.

“When do you work next Seungkwan?” Soonyoung asked from behind the counter.

“Both Hansol and I have the shift tomorrow night.” the cute blond haired boy answered, a small accent noticeable in his voice. A boy with dark hair and bronze eyes, whom you assumed to be Hansol, nodded and walked over to where Chan stood, no doubt looking to order a drink. Lastly, the one boy whose name was unknown noticed you and smiled; a smile almost as bright as Soonyoungs.

“What are you doing at a cafe in this weather?” He asked as he walked over to you. You took a sip of the drink Mingyu had made for you and looked at the boy. His hair was a similar color and style to Wonwoo, yet it looked a little more controlled, and you had to admit, he pulled it off amazingly.

“I could ask you the same thing.” You said, a bit of sass laced in your words. He laughed, his dark eyes sparkling even more than beforehand.

“I see you’ve met our new customer!” Mingyu exclaimed, walking over to the two of you. “Seokmin also works here.” Mingyu explained, gesturing to the sparkly eyed boy next to him. You nodded.

“It seems like everyone works here.” You pointed out.

“That’s because we all do.” Seokmin said, laughing again. You let out a small “oh” and took another sip of your coffee. How can thirteen flawless boys all work at the same adorable cafe, and what are the chances they are all here at the same time that you are present? You were sure the boys were just as interesting as beautiful, and you’re curious to see if they really more than just looks… 

Who will you choose?


	2. Scoups/Seungcheol

“You’re right Seokmin, everyone does work here, which means Mingyu needs to go back to his post.” Seungcheol stated as he walked over, wiping his hands on a small white towel. Mingyu grunted, but scurried off to resume his position at the counter.

“Aw, Seungcheol you’re no fun…No one is even here.” Seokmin whinned.

“She is.” Seungcheol said, gesturing in your direction.

“Nah man, I don’t count.” You said, raising up a hand defensively. Seokmin laughed as he walked away to join his other friends, leaving you with alone with handsome boy.

“So I’m guessing you’re the boss around here?” you questioned, taking a sip of your warm drink. Seungcheol chuckled.

“You could say that…I’m actually the owner.” he answered, sitting down in the chair across from you. You nodded, setting your cup down on the table that stood in between the two of you.

“You’ve done a good job.” you said, looking around the small shop, “I fell in love with it the moment I walked in.”

Seungcheol didn’t even try to hide his smile. He thanked you, crossing his legs proudly. He had obviously put a lot of time and effort into this cafe.

“You’ve got really nice staff too.” you stated absent mindedly.

“They make me feel like a parent sometimes.” Seungcheol sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Ah, I see, you’re the dad of the group, aren’t you?” you asked, earning a loud laugh from Seungcheol.

“I suppose I am.”

The two of you ended up talking for quite a while. You talked until the rain finally stopped, and you talked while various customers came and went, no one dared interrupt the two of you as both you and Seungcheol seemed to have lost all track of time and had entered a different world.

You showed up multiple times a week after you had stumbled upon the cafe. You came there so often that you learned all the staffs names. How you had managed to learn thirteen names so quickly was beyond you. At first you were coming just for the drink and the simple comfort of the quaint cafe, but being on such close terms with Seungcheol as you had somehow ended up being changed the dynamics of everything, and before you knew it, you were helping out around the cafe. First you were just straightening up everything and wiping down tables during the busy hours, which soon moved to taking out orders. You basically considered yourself an unpaid staff worker, and you were totally fine with that, because rather than getting paid, they would just give you free drinks and pastries every now and then, and that was good enough for you. You just enjoyed spending time there, and especially spending time with Seungcheol.

“So… when are you going to start dating the boss?” Mingyu questioned one day after rush hour had ended. You looked up at him from across the counter you had been wiping down, heat quickly rushing to your face. Mingyu laughed at your flustered reaction.

“Why are you so shocked? Everyone knows you and cheolie have the hots for each other!” Mingyu chuckled.

“We what?” Seungcheol exclaimed from behind Mingyu, who quickly jumped and turned around to face Seungcheol. Now it was your turn to laugh at Mingyu. Seungcheol glared at Mingyu, who quickly ran off to do who knows what.

“Are your kids giving you some issues again… cheolie?” you asked, leaning on the counter and laughing. Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for helping us out again today.” he said, ignoring everything that had just happened.

“Anytime! I love being here.” you replied. “Oh! It’s raining!” you exclaimed, rushing to look out the window. The sun had already set for the night, but the pouring rain was clearly visible against the street lamp and other lights the shown from the shops across the street. Seungcheol followed you to the window, looking out at the light that was reflected from the water on the streets.

“Do you have an umbrella?” Seungcheol questioned. You let out a sigh.

“No, and i forgot to bring a coat too. Maybe i’ll just stay here until it’s not raining as hard.” you said, turning from the window and plopping down in the seat you had sat in the very first day you arrived at this cute shop. And just like before, Seungcheol took the seat across from you, the table still situated between the two of you. The two of you sat there quietly for awhile, not knowing what to say, and not really feeling the need to say anything. Finally Seungcheol broke the silence by asking how your week had been going. The two of you talked about your weeks for almost an hour and a half, and the rain had lightened up only a little. You glanced down at your watch.

“I should probably head home now…” you stated, standing up.

“I’ll take you home, i’m closing up the shop anyways.” Seungcheol declared, standing up as well.

“Are you sure?” you asked, following him into the back room.

“Yup! Anyways, if i drive you home then you won’t have to get super wet.” he pointed out.

“You’re right… alright then, if you don’t mind, that would be really helpful.”

You stood at the back door while Seungcheol turned out all the lights and made sure everything was locked up for the night. Soon you were buckled up in his car, heading towards your house. The sound of pattering rain against the roof of the car made you smile, and the fact that you were sitting next to Seungcheol made you smile even wider.

“Hey (y/n)?” Seungcheol asked after a while of silence.

“Hm?” you hummed, looking out the window at the falling rain.

“About what Mingyu said earlier today…was that true?” he asked timidly. You had to think for while, searching for the memory of what Mingyu had said to you earlier that day. When the memory finally came back to you, you laughed.

“Well, i don’t know if it’s entirely true, but i know for a fact that it’s true for my side.” you answered, smirking as you watched seungcheol become a flustered mess. You were going to have to thank Mingyu later. You had wanted to confess to Seungcheol for quite a while now, and you had finally been presented with the opportunity.

“Is your side true?” you questioned, eager to find out if he had the same feelings for you. Seungcheol was quiet for a bit, but soon answered with a smile bigger than even Seokmin could have managed.

“Yup!” he declared confidently. “And well, let’s just say i’ve had the “hots” for you since the very first day you walked into my store.”


	3. Jeonghan

You, Seokmin and Mingyu talked for a while before the two of them wandered off – Mingyu to his post behind the counter and Seokmin to his friends, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You stared out the window, watching the heavy rain crash against the tall windows.You traced the rim of your coffee mug absent mindlessly, your eyes wandering around the cafe. Nothing much was happening, most of the guys had crashed around the big table in the back, talking in hushed voice to each other about who knows what. The quiet stillness of the place just made one feel the need to whisper. The staff wasn’t doing much, Mingyu leaned against the front counter, his eyes skimming over the open book in his hands, behind him Seungcheol and Wonwoo were cleaning the work space. Then he caught your eye, the person whom you had learned was called Jeonghan. He still hadn’t left Joshua’s side since you first saw them when you walked in. You couldn’t help but stare at him, he was absolutely gorgeous.

Now Jeonghan was too busy talking with Joshua to notice the one customer in the shop staring at him, but Joshua sure did notice the pair of eyes that followed his best friends movements. Josh smiled, knowing full well Jeonghan would never shut up if he found out he had gotten the attention of another customer, little did he know you would have a different impact on Jeonghan. Eventually Jeonghan noticed you, but by this point you had stopped staring, and were working on some work you had brought with you in your bag. Seeing you hunched over the material, and the face you made while you scribbled a few notes down on a notebook sitting in your lap. Jeonghan noticed the empty mug sitting on the table in front of you and took his chance.

He walked over to you and pointed to your cup.

“Would you like me to get you more? It’ll be on the house” he said, causing you to jump. He had walked over so quietly you hadn’t noticed him arrive. The frightened squeak you had unconsciously let out when you had jumped caused Jeonghan to smile. You composed yourself and thought for a moment, then nodded.

“If you wouldn’t mind that would be wonderful.” you spoke, picking up the white mug and handing it to him. His fingers slightly brushed against yours as he took your mug and no matter how cliche you thought it was, it sent butterflies into your stomach. Little did you know Jeonghan was experiencing the same feeling. This was such an unusual feeling for him. He felt flustered and embarrassed and instantly regretted talking with you. Maybe he should have sent Joshua instead of going himself. He worked quickly behind the counter, eager to get your drink back to you so he could go hide in the back corner of the cafe and brood over how embarrassed he was. How cliche did that moment have to be? Oh but you were just his type, he couldn’t help how he felt, if cliche moments were going to happen just let them happen right?

He took your finished drink and slowly started to walk over to where you still sat, worried that he would spill the drink. You looked up from your work just in time to see jeonghan set your cup down on the table. You had expected him to leave after giving you your drink, but he stood over you, staring down at the work you had sitting in front of you. You looked up at him, a puzzled look on your face.

“What are you working on?” He asked, looking down at your paper.

“Oh, just an assignment from school, it’s giving me a bit of trouble though…” You answered, shifting some of the papers around. Jeonghan moved a bit closer, causing you to hold your breath and butterflies to fill your stomach like a little kid when they get around their crush.

“Oh! I know how to do this! Want me to help?” he questioned, standing up only to look down at you.

“If you could that would be amazing!” you exclaimed, a weight being lifted off your shoulders as you realized you would actually be able to finish the assignment given to you.

Jeonghan sat down next to you and pulled the seat closer to you so that he could lean over and see the paper easier. He helped you walk through the each part, making sure you understood what was going on. He proved to be quite a good teacher. About half an hour past and the two of you were still working, barely noticing the fact that your shoulders were brushing against each other like something right out of a cliche romance novel.

Once you finally started to notice how close the two of you had gotten to each other, your heart began to pound as hard as the pouring rain hitting the pavement outside. The coffee Jeonghan had brought you had been left completely untouched on the table, and by now had grown cold. Even after the two of you had finished all the work, you didn’t move, keeping the close space between the two of you the same, or maybe leaning into each other even more. There was just something between the two of you that you just couldn’t explain. You felt so comfortable and safe around him, even though you knew there was nothing to be worried about. You loved this feeling, you wanted to stay this way, next to Jeonghan for a long time, even though you had only just met him.

From behind the two of you, Joshua stood leaning against the counter, a small smirk on his cat like lips. He could tell his best friend was head over heels for you, and he was one hundred percent for this becoming a thing. Who would have known that on such a stormy day like this, where it was almost impossible for customers to make their way to the cafe, Jeonghan would find you.


	4. Joshua/Jisoo

Seokmin and Mingyu eventually wandered away from where you sat, leaving you to enjoy the warm drink to yourself. You loved sitting in the cafe, and decided right then and there you were going to make it a habit to visit as much as possible. You were honestly surprised this cafe wasn’t more well known.

You watched as the staff moved slowly around the cafe, doing various things here and there. The ticking of a clock could be heard over the quiet murmuring that came from the back table where most of the boys had collected. You watched as one of the workers moved to wipe down some of the tables that stood not too far from where you sat. You recognized him to be the worker that had given you a friendly nod when you first walked in, Joshua you think his name was.

He really was something else, his cat smile didn’t seem to ever fade, and his light brown hair was styled perfectly, revealing a small, silver cross earring. He must have noticed you look at him because he caught your gaze and smiled softly at you. You quickly looked away from him and out the window, completely flustered he had noticed you. He continued to wipe down the tables and chairs as if nothing had happened. He eventually finished cleaning all the tables, and you thought he was going to go back to mass of guys in the back of the room, until he was in front of you.

“How is everything?” He asked.

“Good, thank you.” You answered with a smile, only a little startled he had gone out of his way to talk to you.

“This weather really is something…” Joshua said, looking out of the big glass windows at the front of the shop.

“I love it. I wish it would rain more often.” you sighed happily, looking at the window with a smile on your face. Joshua couldn’t help but stare. You were the most attractive person he had seen. The way you softly smiled, and your eyes sparkled only drew him more towards you.

“The only thing that bothers me about heavy rain like this, is that it’s hard to walk through.” you sighed.

“What were you doing out in the rain earlier?” Joshua questioned, sitting down in the arm chair across from you.

“I had to drop a few things off at my friends house, it wasn’t raining this hard when I left. I ended up getting caught in the down pour. This was the first place I saw that would let me get out of the rain.” you laughed. “This cafe is really cute though, I’m happy I found it.”

“I’m happy you found it too.” Joshua said thoughtlessly. He soon realized what he said and turned a deep red, quickly stumbling over his words to try and explain that he was happy for you. You chuckled at the flustered boys actions. Joshua was really cute. Each second you spent with him, the more and more you enjoyed his company. He was polite and gentle, and surprisingly not as timid as you first expected him to be.

The two of you continued to talk for a while about various things, nothing of real importance, just getting to know each other. You learned his full name, and gave you his. He told you about his life outside of work, and you let him know a bit about yourself. As the rain started to lighten up, a few customers wandered in. Joshua ended up rushing to the front counter, where Mingyu should have been, to take the orders of the waiting customers. You watched your new friend from where you sat. With each customer Joshua smiled his big cat smile, and thanked everyone for coming, quickly preparing their drink while making polite conversation with them. Each customer left with a smile on their face and a warm drink in the hand. Joshua slowly made his way back to where you sat, brushing the powdered sugar from his black apron.

He lowered himself back into the chair and looked up at you, noticing your soft smile as you looked at him.

“What?” he asked, hand immediately raising to his face to check if some of the powdered sugar had somehow gotten stuck up there. You shook your head.

“It’s nothing, you’re just so nice to everyone.” you said softly. Joshua blushed a bit and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You seem like such a nice person too.” Joshua said, turning and even darker shade of red.

“Joshua are you flirting?!” Jeonghan called out from across the cafe. Both you and joshua jumped and turned a crimson red. Jeonghan walked over to where the two of you were and sat down next to Joshua.

“If you two become a thing you better take care of him okay? He can be a bit dumb at times.” Jeonghan declared. You nodded awkwardly as Joshua rested his head in his hands, already giving up trying to stop Jeonghan, he knew it was pointless.

“Have fun with him.” Jeonghan said with a wink. You awkwardly muttered an “okay” and Jeonghan left just as quickly as he had come.

Joshua groaned and slowly lifted his head, expecting to find you with your coat on, about to leave, but instead he was met with a different image. You were laughing, full on doubled over, clutching your stomach laughing.

“I like you Joshua Hong.” you said once you had calmed down a bit. Joshua smiled.

“You’re not too bad yourself you know.” he said with a bit of a smirk. You only came into this cafe to get out of the rain, and you were about to leave with a boyfriend. Who would have thought the rain would bring such wonderful things.


	5. Jun/Junhui

To be honest, since Junhui had walked through the door, you couldn’t help but steal little glances at him. He’s prince like features had captured your attention immediately. You tried you best to keep the conversation going with the few guys that had gathered around you to talk, but you just weren’t fully there. The guys caught on that you weren’t really paying attention, but they weren’t aware their fellow coworker was the cause. They slowly started to trickle away, going to various places around the cafe.

You had expected the rain to lighten up and you would be able to leave, but rather it kept coming down, getting harder if possible. There were no signs of it getting any lighter.

“I’m going to be stuck here all day, aren’t eye?” you mumbled to yourself.

“Probably…yes.” a voice answered you. You jumped and swung your head around to see who had crept up behind you. Your heart might as well have given out when you saw who it was. There, standing right behind you, was none other than Junhui. First of all, how did he get behind you without noticing, second how on earth did he hear you, and third what on earth is he actually doing behind you in the first place.

“…I… where did you come from?” you finally asked. He only gave a smug smile and moved to sit next to you.

“If you are going to be stuck here you might as well have some company.” he declared.

“I…um, okay?” you finally said, not knowing how to handle the situation. Now, being the awkward person you are, the only natural thing that would follow this social interaction with someone new is just a lot of awkward silence, and that’s exactly what happened. You and junhui just stared at each other for probably three minutes straight. Around the end of it, the two of you had turned it into a staring contest. He won the first time, and then you won the second time. By the third round, both you and Junhui ended up with tears streaming down your face which only cause the two of you to bust out laughing. Minghao ended up walking over to make sure everything was alright the two of you were laughing so hard.

“No, we are fine.” you finally answered after you composed yourself. Because of the staring contest the two of you were able to start a pretty decent conversation. First you, Junhui and Minghao all talked about the weather and when you thought it would stop, then Minghao wandered over to the other group of boys, leaving you and junhui to talk alone.

The two of you talked for hours, learning various things about each other. You learned he was from china like Minghao and somehow ended up talking about his dream job. It was cute to see how fired up got when he started talking about the things he loved so much.

As the two of you talked, your eyes wandered over to the tall windows in the front of the cafe.

“Oh, the rain stopped.” you stated.

“You have to go now don’t you?” Junhui asked, his face suddenly dropping.

“Yah, i’ve got a lot of work to do…I’ll come back though.” you said, standing up.

“Alright…” he whined, standing up and walking over to the door with you.

“Until next time then (y/n).” he said with a wave as you walked out the door.

When Junhui turned around he was met by twelve pairs of eyes and with each pair of eyes was a big smirk. He was in for the teasing of a lifetime.


	6. Hoshi/Soonyoung

You, Mingyu and Seokmin all continued to talk for a while. You laughed at Seokmin’s corny jokes, and when Mingyu rammed his leg into the table due to his natural clumsiness. The once quiet cafe was now full of laughter and voices, easily drowning out the pouring rain outside. A few more guys made their way over to where you sat, eager to join in with all the fun. You quickly picked out the guy who had brought you your drink earlier. It wasn’t hard to miss Soonyoung, his smile could make even the most depressed people smile without a second thought, and his laugh sounded like a bit of heaven. You might as well say that you had fallen a bit for him right then and there.

You tried hard not to stare at the handsome boy, seeing as that would be socially unacceptable (and one of the guys would totally call you are for staring). Somehow, through all the chaos that surrounded you, you managed to catch Soonyoung’s gaze multiple times. You hadn’t wanted his gaze though, so each time your eyes met, you quickly looked away, and with each time this happened, you could feel the heat rising to your face faster and faster. After this happened multiple times, it made you realize you weren’t the only one staring. Soonyoung was staring back at you.

You decided right then and there that if you caught him looking at you, you would stare back until he looked away. Why he was staring at you in the first place was beyond you. You glanced at him every now and then, checking to see if his brown eyes had come to land on you, but nothing yet. You had just taken a sip of your warm drink when you noticed he was finally looking at you again. You quickly made eye contact, slowly lowering your white mug to rest on your knee. Somehow along the way, the stare off became a contest. He hadn’t blinked, and there is no way you are going to blink. Soonyoung must not have been human, because it felt like you had gone a minute and he still hadn’t blinked. Your eyes were burning, and you could feel them start to tear up. The dimly lit room began to become blurred and you finally gave up and blinked. You blindly set your cup down on the table and tried to rub the life back into your eyes. You heard a small chuckle and looked up to see Soonyoung standing in front of you.

“You lasted pretty long!” he exclaimed, sitting down in the brown armchair next to yours.

“Are you even human?” you questioned, still rubbing one of your eyes. Soonyoung laughed again, leaning further back in his soft chair. The two of you were quiet for a while, simply sitting next to each other while listening to the crazy conversations the other guys were having.

The rain slowly started to turn into a more a steady flow, which soon turned into a heavy drizzle. A few dripping customers walked into the shop, causing the chattery group of boys to have to go back to their positions. Whether Soonyoung was on break, or simply didn’t care about getting back to his place, you weren’t sure, what you were sure about was that he had no intention of getting up. You sat there, staring out the window, not thinking of anything particularly. Sitting next to Soonyoung made you feel oddly comfortable, and it gave you a strange sense of security, although you weren’t sure as to why. 

“So how is your drink?” Soonyoung finally said, breaking the long silence.

“Oh, it’s really good! I’m surprised this is my first time here. Has this shop been around long?” you asked, turning to look at the dark haired boy. Soonyoung thought for a while.

“The shop itself has been here for a pretty long time, but Seungcheol recently took over and changed a lot of things for the better. We are slowly getting more popular…” Soonyoung answered as he crossed his long legs. You nodded, now understanding how you have never heard of such an amazing place as this.

“I really love this shop…” you sighed as you looked around. You loved the natural colors, and the cute potted plants everywhere. You loved the cute little tables set up in front of the old window, and the overflowing bookshelves that were pushed up against the back wall.

“You’ll have to come here all the time.” Soonyoung said.

“I guess I will.” you said with a laugh.

“I’d like it if you’d keep coming.” Soonyoung stated, smirking a bit when he saw you become flustered at his comment.

“That was a bit blunt Soonyoung.”

“Simply speaking the truth.” Soonyoung laughed, throwing his hands up defensively. You couldn’t help but laugh either. Even though you had just met Soonyoung, you felt as if you had known him forever. He was so easy to talk to, and even though he openly flirted with you, which sometimes bothers you, you didn’t mind it. You could tell Soonyoung was going to be a special person in your life.

You frequented the small cafe all the time. Everyone on staff knew your name, and you knew theirs. They had your order memorized to a perfection, and they knew your schedule so well they often had it ready and waiting for you. Your favorite days to spend there where when it rained. You weren’t sure if it was because it reminded you of when you first found the magical place, or if the weather just suited the cozy cafe. Either way, you loved it.

With each visit you grew closer to Soonyoung, learning more about his life outside of work, and telling him more about you, and with each visit it grew harder to leave him. You could feel yourself falling for him. One day Seungcheol had finally had enough.

“Why aren’t you two a couple yet? Everyone’s waiting.” he said bluntly as he handed you your drink. You looked over at Soonyoung as you accepted the hot drink, not sure what to say.

“Well, what do you think (y/n)? Shall we make it official?” Soonyoung asked, leaning against the counter, smiling that bright smile of his.

“Why not?” You answered, a laugh of pure joy escaping your lips.

“Finally…” Seungcheol sighed as he watched the two of you smile at each other with such joy you wouldn’t be able to find it anywhere else.


	7. Wonwoo

The boys eventually went their own ways; Seokmin to his friends and Mingyu back to his post behind the counter and you were left in peace. You slowly took sips from your warm drink, peacefully watching the rain fall outside the small cafe. No one was bothering you, you didn’t have any work to worry about, no place to rush off too, you were simply able to enjoy your day to its full extent. You needed more days like this in your life. Just a day to breath and relax. You were going to have to come to this cafe more often. 

Little did you know, the whole time you enjoyed the blissful stillness of the cafe, a pair of eyes had been stealing glances at you every second they could. Wonwoo peered from around one of the machines sitting on the front counter, wondering if he should go say something to you. He wasn’t worried about being rejected, he knew he was attractive enough to not be rejected immediately, flirting wasn’t too hard for him, you just looked so peaceful and content. Something was holding him back, something he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Just go talk to her.” Mingyu said, causing Wonwoo to jump a little. He had been so intensely staring at you, he failed to notice Mingyu had walked up behind him.

“It looks like she could use another drink, why don’t you bring her something?” Mingyu pointed out as the two of them watched you set you empty mug on the coffee table that sat in front of you. Wonwoo thought for a moment, that actually wasn’t to bad of an idea.

“Better hurry before she leaves though…” Mingyu sung, making his way into the back room to change out of his uniform as his shift had ended. 

Wonwoo quickly made another cup of the drink you had ordered, and even pulled out a few pastries for you, setting them a cute little plate. He carefully made his way over to you and set everything down on the table, taking the seat opposite from where you sat. You stared at him, confused by his actions.

“These are for you.” Wonwoo stated after noticing your confused expression.

“I didn’t order anything though…” you said, looking down at the drink and pastries in front of you.

“I know, I just wanted to have a reason to keep you here longer.” Wonwoo stated, leaning back in his arm chair. His words made the blood rise to your face, no doubt turning you a noticeable pink. Wonwoo smirked a bit when he saw you blushing. This part about him always surprised his friends the most. As quiet and reserved as he usually is, no one expected him to openly flirt with people. To be honest, Wonwoo rarely finds someone he’s interested in, but when he does find someone, you’ll know.

“So what’s your name?” you asked, even though you already knew the answer. You just wanted to break the awkward silence that was building up with each passing second.

“Wonwoo…and yours?” he questioned, still staring you in the eyes. You shifted uncomfortably and told him your name, looking towards the bookshelf in attempt to forget he was staring at you.

“Do you like to read?” he asked, his voice a bit softer than it had been previously. You smiled and looked back at him.

“Yes, a lot actually. Do you read much?” you inquired. Wonwoo was rendered speechless once he saw the sparkle in your eye. Just at the mention of books you seemed to come to life, and he loved that about you already.

“I read every minute I can spear.” Wonwoo laughed. Thus began a wonderful friendship. You weren’t sure if it was because you had finally found someone who loved books just as much as you, or if it was because his obvious flirting had actually won you over. Either way the friendship blossomed and grew. The two of you talked for hours that day, long after the rain had stopped and the sun began to hide itself for the night.

Every week your schedule and Wonwoo’s work schedule would line up so that one day of the week you could meet up at the cafe and talk about books. You’d give each other recommendations and discuss previous books that you had read before. The other guys who worked there began to try and make the two of you an official couple, claiming that you where the cafe’s otp. You rolled your eyes at that and Wonwoo remained silent, shooting the boys a glare or two.

You loved the meetings you had with Wonwoo, there was never a dull moment, and you enjoyed his company the most. He ended up asking you out in the cheesiest, yet cutest way possible. He had let you borrow one of his novels, and on one page, about halfway through the book, he had circled certain words so that when read as one sentence it confessed his love for you. You almost died when you flipped to the page, and needless to say, when you arrived at the cafe the next day, not only was Wonwoo on top of the world for finally making you his, but so was the staff…


	8. Woozi/Jihoon

Mingyu and Seokmin were definitely the loudest people in the building. The few people outside could probably hear their screeches of laughter over the pouring rain. Eventually the two of them drifted over to the other guys that had collected at the table towards the back. Honestly you were sort of glad they had moved on, it’s not that you didn’t like them, you just wanted to read your book in peace. Their loud voices echoed through the cafe, but it was more subdued than when they were standing right next to you. Various other voices pitched into the conversation, but they were easy to tune out. You cracked open the book that had been discarded when everyone showed up.

After a few minutes of reading, you felt someone standing next to you. You looked up to find the short boy, who you recalled was named Jihoon staring down at you, a pencil and notebook in his hands.

“Would you mind if I sat here with you? It’s the only quiet place in here.” He questioned, gesturing over to the chair across from you. You looked at him and slowly nodded, not sure why he had actually asked you, it’s not like you had reserved the seat for anyone. Maybe he was just being polite? Either way, he made his way over to the chair and sat down, crossing his legs to make a decent place to rest his notebook.

You watched him scribble things in his notebook for a bit, trying to keep it on the downlow that you hadn’t stopped staring at him since he had shown up. Somehow, either he was pretending he didn’t notice you, or he was to focused on his work. You wondered what he could be so vigorously working on. You quickly returned your eyes back to your book when he shifted in his seat. It would be so embarrassing if he caught you staring at him. The two of you sat in silence (well, ignoring the loud group of boys behind you) and did you various activities.

Eventually they guys dispersed, each person back to their various jobs around the cafe, or headed back into the pouring rain to get to their next appointment of something, but jihoon never moved. The scratching of the pencil against paper mixed with the sound of rain and sweet aroma of coffee nearly put you to sleep. You felt your eyelids drop as time passed on. You had read over the same page maybe three times, but still had no clue what it said. The warmth of the building only sent you further into your sleepy state. In order to keep yourself awake, you looked up, forcing your eyes to open all the way. When you looked up you realized that Jihoon was no longer looking at his notebook. His eyes had fallen a little to the right of you, and had completely glossed over, making you realize he was mid-zoning. When he had stopped writing and entered this zombie like state, you had no clue, but seeing him like this made you wonder even more what he was working on. You stared at him, looking at his soft features and fluffy hair. Suddenly he made eye contact with you. You were to shocked to look away, so the two of you ended up holding each other’s gaze for quite a while.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” you finally said, breaking the silence, “what are you working on?”

“Oh…” Jihoon said, his soft, brown eyes looking down at the notebook resting in his lap. “I was trying to work on one of my compositions.”

“Wooh! You compose? That’s awesome!” you exclaimed, sitting up a bit straighter in your seat, totally intrigued by you knew found information.

“Yah, the rain really inspired me, but lost a little of the inspiration somewhere along the way.” He sighed, twisting the pencil around between his fingers.

“I’m sure you’ll find it again!” you reassured him, setting your book on the coffee table, realizing you probably weren’t going to be reading it anytime soon.

You and Jihoon talk for a pretty long time, first about his composing, then about other songs he’d made, and even as far as to what his dream job was. When you found out that not only can he compose songs, but he can sing, and even dance, you were thoroughly impressed. What was with this cafe? It was seriously filled to the brim with handsome, talented guys.

It took a lot of convincing, but you were finally able to get Jihoon to play one of his songs on the small piano sitting in one of the corners of the cafe, plants placed in various spots around it, giving it a magical look. From what you had heard in the short period of time you had known Jihoon, you knew he would be a good composer, but when you finally heard him play one of his songs, you were blown away. It was a true work of art. How could someone just sit down and put together a series of sounds and it coming out as wonderful as his creations? It was definitely some sort of magic. 

Upon hearing the beautiful sounds emitted from the piano, the few guys left at the shop gather around you, all eyes on Jihoon. When he looked up and noticed everyone listening, you could see how much he hated all the attention, and you couldn’t help but laugh at his sheepish reaction. He was quite an amazing person, and you could already feel yourself falling for this perfect, handsome composer.


	9. DK/Seokmin

You had expected Seokmin to walk away after a while, but he didn’t show any signs of leaving. Mingyu eventually drifted back to his position behind the counter, and the other guys settled down in the various spots, whether at their assigned spots around the cafe, or at a table towards the back. Seokmin made himself right at home next to you, and you had zero complaints. He was charming and funny, and not to mention unbelievably handsome. The had yet to be a lull in the conversation since he came over. It wasn’t like the annoying conversations with talkative people where they are the ones to only talk, and you never get to add your input to the conversation. Each of you talked a fair amount, and the two of you managed to learn a lot of things about each other. Seokmin liked to sing, and watch movies. His favorite color was black and despite what it may seem, he was quite a sensitive person. He learned just as many things about you in the time you talked. You hadn’t noticed the rain had slowed down, or the customers that came in and out of the store. The two of you had lost all sense of time, and to be honest, you were perfectly okay with that.

While the two of you were talking, Jisoo had walked over and opened the windows, letting the warm, rainy air flow into the small cafe. The sweet smell of coffee and the certain smell of rain mixed together and only added to the amazing cafe. Every moment was like a dream there. Talking and laughing with Seokmin only made things better. Eventually you had to get back with your day, having been paused by the rain earlier. Seokmin whined and complained upon hearing this, and the only way to get him to stop was to promise him you would come back tomorrow, and that’s exactly what you did. You came back again and again. All of the staff knew you by name, and all of them wanted you to date their Seokmin. Hearing comments like that was the only thing that ever left seokmin quite. When the guys noticed that, naturally they started using that to their advantage.

At first, what was once the strongest of friendships blossomed. You and Seokmin started to spend time together outside of the cafe. The two of you would go see movies together, or take walks around the city. Sometimes you two would simply run errands together. He was your number one fashion consultant, and you were his number one cook, always helping him find the right ingredients around the grocery stores. The two of you were always talking, whether in person or over the phone. There were numerous late night facetimes, and texts to always be answered from each other.

Every moment spent with Seokmin felt like magic. No matter where he was, he could always make someone laugh, and to be honest, usually that someone was you. It took you much longer than you would care to admit to realise you had fallen for him. But it took him even longer to realise that these intense feelings he had for you where more than just friendship. Not much changed after the two of you realized, except in the rare moments of silence between the two of you, it always led to an exchange of awkward stares, leaving you bright red and seokmin stumbling over his words, totally flustered.

You walked into the small cafe to find it much more busy than the first time you had found it. Slowly but surely, their small cafe was starting to grow more popular. With each day they gained new regulars, and pulled in more profit. The boys couldn’t be more happy, and you were just as happy for them. You plopped down on the same chair you sat in every time you came into the small shop since the first day you arrived. Seokmin’s shift was about to end, so you figured you might as well show up and hang out with him like usual. You found yourself wandering over to the cafe quite a lot when you had nothing to do.

A few minutes later Seokmin showed up next to you, your favorite drink in his hands. He sat down next to you and handed you the drink, causing a smile to slowly creep onto your face. The smile didn’t last long though, something was off with Seokmin, he wasn’t radiating joy and happiness like he usually did. Instead he was quiet and a bit jittery.

“Are you okay?” you questioned, staring into his eyes, searching for an answer.

“Yah, I just…” he started before looking over to where Jeonghan and a few other stood behind the counter. They gave him a thumbs up and he gulped.

“I wanted to tell you, that I- well I really like you!” he blurted out. You could feel a huge smile growing on your face. He’d finally said it. The long awaited moment, by both you and the rest of the staff at that cafe. You felt like your cheeks were going to break from smiling so wide. You quickly set your drink down on the table and tackle him in a huge hug, causing the both of you to laugh. From behind the counter several cheers erupted, causing a few of the customers to look at all the commotion, but when they saw what it was, they only smiled to themselves. Finally, after all this time, you and Seokmin became an official couple. While everyone was happy, no one could be more happy then how you and Seokmin felt.


	10. Mingyu

You watched as Seokmin walked towards the counter, now taken over by Seungcheol since Mingyu had left. You had expected Mingyu to walk away, joining his other friends that had sat down towards the other end of the cafe, shielded by a few potted plants. But rather than doing the expected, Mingyu plopped himself in the arm chair next to yours. You looked at him and slowly took another sip of your warm drink. He noticed you staring at him and chocked his head to one side.

“Is there something on my face?” He questioned. You shook your head and quickly moved your gaze to the falling rain outside. You heard him chuckle.   
“What?” you asked, glancing back at him.

“Nothing…” he sung, a smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes and picked up the old book you had been looking at before hand and started to read its content.

Mingyu only left your side one time once, and that was when he noticed you had finished your drink. To be honest, you didn’t notice how much time had passed, you didn’t notice that you had finished your drink or that Mingyu had replaced it. You were so absorbed in the new book you had found you had lost all sense of your surroundings This gave Mingyu all the more reason to sit next to you. Due to the monstrous storm outside, the shop only had one other customer besides you, and she didn’t stay for every long.

The other boys snickered and pointed as they slowly became aware that Mingyu had not left your side, and found it even more funny when they realized you hadn’t noticed he was still there. Once you were several chapters in, your phone vibrated in your pocket, causing you to be pulled from the lovely fictional world you had just been transported into and back into reality. You pulled your phone out from your pocket to find one of your friends had texted you, nothing to important probably. You set your phone down in your lap and looked around. A few of the guys had left and some had changed out of the uniforms and into their usual outfits. That’s when you finally noticed Mingyu. He looked up from the notebook he had been writing in and met your gaze, a huge smile forming on his face.

“You didn’t leave?” you asked, a confused expression on your face.

“His barely moved since he sat down next to you.” Wonwoo answered as he walked to go peer out the window, probably wondering if it was still raining. Mingyu’s huge grin turned into a sheepish smile. You looked at Mingyu, confused as to why a person you had just met felt so inclined to sit next to for that long. You were about to say something when you phone went off again, only this time it was a call. You hastily picked it up, wondering what on earth your friend needed you so badly for.

“Yes?” you asked, not even bothering to say hello. “I…what? Slow down!”

You listened to your friends frantic speaking on the other end of the line, then quickly assured her you would be right there. You hung up and shoved your phone into your pocket, setting the book down and pulling your coat on.

“Is everything okay?’ Mingyu asked, a hint of worry in his voice. You nodded.

“My friends just having a crisis, it’s probably nothing too big though, she tends to be a bit overdramatic.” you declared, picking up your bag. You attention turned pouring rain outside. It had lightened up a bit, and the wind had died down, but whoever would dare to walk through such rain was bound to be soaked. You let out a small sigh, slightly frustrated you had to leave such a wonderful and peaceful place. You weren’t going to lie either, you had enjoyed the fact that Mingyu had sat next to you, even though you hadn’t been very present. Mingyu followed your gaze to the rain outside, quickly connecting the dots. He told you to wait, then scurried behind the counter. He disappeared from your sight for a few seconds, but soon came back carrying an umbrella in one hand. He handed you the small umbrella and smiled.

“Now you have a reason to come back and see me.” He stated, bringing a blush to your face. You gratefully accepting the umbrella and walked towards the door, Mingyu not far behind you.

“Before you go, can you tell me your name?” he asked, his hand already on the doorknob, pulling it open for you. You smiled as you unhooked the umbrella and opened it, stepping outside. The sound of the rain pattering against the umbrella wasn’t nearly loud enough to drown out the loud thumping in your chest that you were positive Mingyu could hear.

“(y/n).” you finally spoke.

“I’ll see you later than, (y/n). Come back soon to finish the book, it has a great ending.” he said with a wink.

“I will.” you laughed, and with one finally smile you turned, heading down the wet street, your umbrella bobbing up and down with every step.

“It’ll be waiting for you!” Mingyu called out as you left, and very quietly, so that only the rain could hear, he smiled and said, “and so will I.”


	11. The8/Minghao

It didn’t take long for Mingyu and Seokmin to draw even more people to where the three of you were. Soon almost everyone was surrounding you and talking at the same time. You had to admit you were a bit overwhelmed. Off to the side, the two chinese boys continued to talk to each other in their native tongue. Although they had moved a bit closer to the rest of the crowd, they still stuck out. You noticed the scrawny, light haired one looking over in your direction a few times and saying something to the other guy. You had the feeling the two of them were talking about you. You at least hoped they weren’t saying anything bad. Trying to ignore them, you focus more on the conversations happening in front of you. One would think it would be easy to pay attention to the screaming and laughing coming from the guys in front of you, but it turned out being extremely difficult. Knowing that these two guys a little ways to the side of you were probably talking about you, whether it’d be good or bad, is enough of a distraction to pull your attention away from anything.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the scrawny one walk away, leaving the taller one standing alone. Mingyu noticed the taller of the two chinese boys standing alone.

“Jun! Come over here!” Mingyu called, waving to the brunette. The guy, who you now know is called Jun, strolled over to where you and the rest of the group had landed. As soon as Jun had made it over, he looked straight at you. You shifted uncomfortably in your chair, his eyes not once leaving you.

“My friend was talking about you and said you are cute.” He blurted out. Your jaw dropped and Mingyu started to laugh.

“Minghao said that?” Mingyu questioned between chuckles. Jun nodded and looked over to where Minghao had disappeared earlier.

“He’ll probably be mad at me for telling you but whatever…” Jun declared with a shrug of his shoulders. Mingyu only shook his head with a smile and you just stared at Jun, not sure how to respond.

Jun continued to talk to you, asking you a few things, probably trying to decide if you were worth his best friends interest. All the sudden Minghao appeared out of nowhere and tackled Jun, dragging him away from you as quickly as possible. You couldn’t help but laugh. The little you had seen of Minghao you liked. There was just something about him that grabbed your attention. He had a certain air about him that drew you close to him and well, honestly, caused you to slowly start falling in love with him.

You watched and Minghao aggressively whispered with Jun. It didn’t take long for him to discover Jun had spilled the beans to you, and you could see the panic appear in his face. He quickly looked over at you, and when he saw you were looking in his direction he turned bright red. You could almost see him dying of embarrassment on the inside. You smiled at him, hoping that would calm him down a bit, and maybe it did, who knows? He whispered with Jun for a little longer, but eventually Jun had somehow managed to convince Minghao to come talk to you. Well, it was more like Jun talked to you while Minghao stood behind Jun. Jun looked over at Minghao and then just walked away. He. walked. Away. You and Minghao were left staring at each other, awkwardly not knowing what to say.

Minghao shifted from foot to foot, then took the seat next to you. Somehow or another, a conversation was started, and it never stopped. The two of you could have talked for hours. You were trapped in a bubble where time was endless. Nothing matter except for the two of you. Who cared that a flood would probably occur because of the downpour. Who cared that customers were coming in and staring at the two of you. All that mattered to you was Minghao, and how he was even more amazing then you thought he would be. He was shy and gentle, but also funny and didn’t hesitate to roast someone. You loved it all, yet you were confused by it all. How can someone fall head over heels for a guy they just met? You understood the concept of love at first sight, but you had never imagined it to be such a strong feeling like this. Minghao was in the same spot as you. Every fiber of his being was screaming that you were the one for him, and he wasn’t going to miss his chance with you. Even if a flood tried to wash him away, nothing was going to keep him from you.


	12. Seungkwan

You watched as the boys slowly spread throughout the cafe, each doing their own thing. A few guys had ordered their drinks and were now talking with mingyu who had returned to his post behind the counter. A few of them even went as far as to just slip behind the counter and make their own drinks since Mingyu was taking so long, but no one seemed to care. They all worked there after all. 

  
A chorus of laughter broke the dull murmurs that filled the room, catching your attention. You looked over to see the cute blonde haired boy at the center of the group. He was talking and obviously saying something funny from the laughs that filled the room. If you remembered correctly his name was Seungkwan. For a split second your eyes met but you looked away before anything could come of it. He was so freakin cute. You tried to shift your focus to the falling rain outside, but it was hard not to turn your head and observe the crowd of boys. There was something about Seungkwan that drew you to him. Something was clearly pulling his attention to you as well judging by how he kept glancing over at you as well. Whether it was the same reason as you or not was unknown, what you did know was that your eyes kept locking, and the atmosphere was getting weird because of it. 

  
“Seungkwan, what do you keep looking at?” Hansol questioned after Seungkwan had stuttered over his words, distracted by your beautiful image perfectly framed by the large window behind you. Seungkwan didn’t answer, not quick enough to come up with a witty response for once. Hansol followed his gaze and found you, which made a small smirk appear on his face. 

  
“Go talk to her man!” He declared, causing Seungkwan to blush. 

  
“I don’t know though…” 

  
“Just go for it!” Mingyu exclaimed from behind the counter. 

  
You had a feeling they were talking about you when they started talking in low voices, but you didn’t expect Seungkwan to start walking in your direction. Your heart rate sped up and your breath became short out. You felt like kicking yourself; why were you acting this way? The two of you had never even spoke before, there is no possible way you could have any feelings for him yet that would make you act this way. But sure enough there you sat, butterflies in your stomach and sweaty hands, trying not to stare at him as he made the short walk towards you. 

  
“How’s your drink?” Seungkwan blurted out when he came to a stop in front of you. You can see Hansol slam his head against the counter out of the corner of your eye. A smile started to tug at the corner of your lips. 

  
“It’s pretty good, thanks for asking! Did you get a drink?” you asked, trying to get the conversation going. Seungkwan smiled at the warm response and sat down in the seat next to you. The conversation only got better from there. He practically had you in tears from laughing so hard as he talked about some of the weird customers he’s encountered at work, and all the stupid things his co workers do. The two of you got along really well, like really really well. You were honestly surprised by how perfect of a match the two of you were. You had no intentions of letting Seungkwan slip through your fingers, and neither did he. Before the conversation had ended you not only had exchanged numbers, but planned a date for later on in the week. He lent you his umbrella (to only further insure he would see you again) and watched you leave, making sure you were safe as long as he could. When you turned the corner and slipped from his sight, the first thing he did was turn on his heel and look Hansol straight in the eyes, a huge smile on his face and two giant thumbs up.

 


	13. Vernon/Hansol

The boys eventually went back to their respective places, Mingyu behind the counter and Seokmin towards the table a few of them had claimed. You turned your attention back to the heavy rain outside and the warm drink in your hands. You were thankful to the rain, for it had led you here. If you hadn’t come in while trying to get out of the pouring rain, you probably would have never known such a wonderful cafe existed. The beautiful plants that could be found in various places around the cafe only added to the beauty and made the small shop seem magical. The kind, friendly staff made the experience only that much more enjoyable. How this wasn’t the prime place to be in your town was beyond you, but you had planned to make this a place you visited as much as possible. You had fallen in love with every part of it.   
The sound of footsteps pulled you from your zoning and you looked up to see Hansol walking towards on of the tables where Seungkwan was waiting. As he walked across the cafe, he made eye contact with you while you watched him walk. Suddenly he was on the floor, and cafe was everywhere. He had tripped over who knows what, not even five feet away from you. The mug clattered to the floor, somehow not breaking, but its contents went everywhere: the floor, the wall, a chair not far from the scene, but most all over him. He quickly jumped up, turning bright red from embarrassment, then awkwardly started to jump around, trying to keep the hot, coffee soaked fabric of his pants from touching his pants. A few of the boys chuckled at his clumsy mess, while others groaned, knowing they were going to have to clean the mess up. You of course, were trying not to laugh. Your hand was clamped over your mouth, but it was easy to tell you were laughing. You felt bad for laughing, but you just couldn’t help it, he was too cute.   
You stood up from your spot and walked over to him, causing him to stop jumping around. Along the way, you picked up some napkins and handed them to him when you got close enough to him.   
“Are you okay?” You questioned, earning a quick nod from him.   
“Hansol, there is probably some clothes in the back if you want to change into them.” Seungcheol called from behind the counter, already pulling out stuff to clean up the mess. This must not be new to them. Hansol thanked you, saying he would be right back before waddling off to the back, trying not to move his wet legs as much as possible. You chuckled and shook your head at his actions, then started to gather the things he had dropped.   
“It’s alright! I’ve got it.” Seungcheol said as he walked over with a mop. You smiled and handed him the mug you had picked up, commenting on how strong the cup was.   
“With all the clumsy staff we have, we had to invest in some strong cups.” Seungcheol declared with a laugh. You smiled, then walked back to your chair, making yourself cosy like before.  
Hansol came back in some clothes that only looked a bit too big for him, but other than that he looked just as attractive as before.   
“Thanks for the napkins.” Hansol said as he walked up to you. You shook your head.   
“You’re welcome, it really didn’t do much though.”   
“It’s the thought that counts.” Hansol said, making both of you laugh. The two of you continued to talk so long that Seungkwan gave up on waiting for his best friend and moved to sit with the other guys. Hansol was funny, awkward, but overall… well, perfect. You had fallen for him. Hard. It was obvious you had fallen for him, but anyone could tell he had fallen for you just as much. You visited the cafe multiple times just to see him, but of course you would never admit that. Over time the two of you got closer, and you got to know the other staff members better. Finally, one day he worked up the courage to ask you out after a bit of help from the other guys. After lots of smiling and a big hug that earn an eruption of cheers, you stared Hansol in the eyes.  
“It took you long enough.” you laughed, hugging him once more, over the moon he was finally yours.


	14. Dino/Chan

It didn’t take long for the two guys to head their own directions, leaving you alone to your thoughts. Despite the cafe was pretty empty for its size, that didn’t mean it wasn’t loud. Both the staff and the other guys that had recently walked were loud enough to make it feel like it was crowded and busy. You looked around the building, first out the tall windows to the rain covered streets, then to the tall bookshelf that sat in a corner, just barely reaching the ceiling. Books bursted from their shelves, potted plants sitting in the the few empty spots, the leaves spilling out over the sides and trailing down the side.

The amount of plants that could be found in the cafe was pretty amazing, it must take at least an hour to water all of them. They sat in pots, hung from the ceiling, and a few had somehow been attached to the walls. The cafe was the most aesthetically pleasing place you had ever seen.

Now the moment Chan had walked into the cafe, you caught his eye. Being to awkward to say anything to you, or even look in your direction, he rushed off to go “order a drink.” The other guys knew full well Chan hadn’t come here for a drink, and that he wouldn’t have made a mad dash to the counter like that. They knew something must be up, but they didn’t know the reason was because of you.

“What’s up Chan?” Mingyu questioned as he made the youngest his drink.

“Nothing much…” Chan answered, a bit distracted, his eyes darting over to where you sat, watching you as you examined the quaint shop.

“Do you know her?” Mingyu asked, following Chan’s gaze over to where you sat.

“Nope.” Chan answered before taking the drink from Mingyu’s hand and walking over to where Seungkwan and Hansol sat.

Chan just couldn’t take his eyes off you, and it didn’t take long for the two other guys to realize he wasn’t fully there. Hansol whispered something to Seungkwan, and the two of them smiled mischievously. Naturally, all of these was left unobserved by Chan, as he was preoccupied with a certain someone. Only when Seungkwan stood up from the table and walked over to you did he realize something was going on. He could feel the heat rush to his face and Seungkwan gestured over in the direction where he sat, but he almost forgot everything when he saw your bright smile. Before he knew it you had collected you things and were making your way over to where he was sitting, led by Seungkwan.

You took the only open seat, which happened to be by the one and only Chan, and carefully set your things out of the way.

“Guys, this is (y/n), she got trapped here because of the rain.” Seungkwan stated to the two other guys. You smiled awkwardly, and the told you their names. Seungkwan was adorable, and Hansol just had an air about him that made you feel safe, but Chan, oh Chan was something else. He was both cute and handsome at the same time, and there was just something about him that you liked. His cute curly hair matched perfectly with his safe, and his eyes were beautiful. So beautiful you could barely look away.

The four of you talked for a while, but suddenly Hansol and Seungkwan stood up, stating they needed to go do something in the back and they would be back eventually, leaving you and Chan sitting at the table alone by yourselves. You smiled and nodded, but Chan died a little bit on the inside. It’s not that he didn’t want to have your full attention, its just that he didn’t know how to handle it. He was to awkward when it came to these kinds of things. You could just tell he was feeling nervous, the way he moved his hands, and the glimmer in his eye was enough to tell you something wa going on in his head. Chan smiled awkwardly, and so did you, but somehow the two of you kept the conversation going strong, and you never actually noticed Hansol and Seungkwan had yet to return. With each sentence he spoke, you feel for him a bit more. By the end of the night you were head of heels for him, and he was the same for you.

You stood up from the seat and grabbed your damp coat, putting it on and ignoring the calls from the other guys that you should stay longer because it was still raining. In all fairness it was still raining, but it was more of a drizzle, nothing too awful.

“Do you have an umbrella?” Chan questioned, walking you to the door.

“No, but i have a hood…” you answered, pulling up your coats hood and covering your head.

“You can borrow mine then.” Chan declared, pulling a black umbrella from the stand next to the door.

“Okay.” you said timidly, taking it into your hands.

“How about you give me your number so we can plan a time you can bring it back to me.” Chan said, a bit of a smile on his lips.

“Are you flirting with me right now?” you asked with a laugh. Chan shrugged his shoulders and laughed as well, but you pulled out your phone and gave it to him so he could put his info in, and he did the same for you. By the end of the day, not only did you stumble upon the best place on earth, but you stumbled across someone who was potentially going to become a huge part of your future, and you couldn’t be more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like a month or two to write so enjoy!


End file.
